


Rules of the Nations

by MiraiLenKun



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Many nations are here, Other, Rules
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraiLenKun/pseuds/MiraiLenKun
Summary: Nations must maintain a certain control among themselves, so there are rules to follow for them.
Kudos: 10





	Rules of the Nations

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lot of rules that are not canonical with Latin Hetalia.
> 
> Atte.MiraiLenKun

  1. Prussia must stop declaring that Gilbird is the reincarnation of the awesome.



  1. Telling humans that eating arsenic is not poisonous will be considered attempted murder.



  1. Disturbing Cameroon does not count as a hobby.



  1. Egypt cannot bring mummies to meetings.



  1. Spain is forbidden to smuggle mate to Argentina.



  1. Chile is forbidden to smuggle mate to Argentina.



  1. Also Peru is forbidden to smuggle mate to Argentina.



  1. No country is allowed to smuggle mate to Argentina.



  1. Romania is not a vampire. That’s enough, Luxembourg.



  1. Putting a hugging sign on Japan’s back is strictly forbidden and the person responsible will be severely punished.



  1. No comments should be made about Japan's uniform.



  1. Everyone is prohibited from making comments about Japan.



  1. Everyone should be searched thoroughly to check if they have a camera among their belongings.



  1. Switzerland may carry his weapon if it is not loaded.



  1. Switzerland may not force Austria to carry the ammunition for his weapon.



  1. Liechtenstein is not a little boy.



  1. Norway must not be asked to perform magic shows for mortal children. If you want to live.



  1. Mexico should not drink any type of alcohol without supervision.



  1. Taco Bell tacos are not Mexico's archenemy. She should stop complaining about that.



  1. Costa Rica will not pay Colombia to steal Canada's coat.



  1. Canada is nobody's seat. Stop sitting on it.



  1. United States is forbidden to go near washing machines.



  1. United States must stop kidnapping Mexico when she refuses to talk to him.



  1. Dyeing Prussia’s hair brown does not change the fact that he is an albino. Naither should he go out in the sun for more than 4 hours.



  1. Stop commenting when you see Germany eating potatoes.



  1. Romano the 25th rule goes for you.



  1. China is forbidden to go near Australia’s koala.



  1. Moldova is not a blood priest. Nor is it allowed to refer to itself as such.



  1. Eye glassing garlic on Romania’s food is not a way to check if he are a vampire. See Rule 9.



  1. England is strictly forbidden to enter the kitchen.



  1. Portugal must not tell mortals that he has survived a stab wound to the heart.



  1. Brazil is prohibited to approach without supervision to the room of the FIFA.



  1. Mexico is not ¨La Mother Hen of Latin America and less absent than Spain¨.



  1. It is also not ¨La salta muros invasora¨.



  1. Nor is ¨La Reina del Sur version norteña¨.



  1. Mexico should not be given nicknames of any kind.



  1. Stop sending mail to Italy Veneziano about Ratatouille. He will try to form a friendship with a rat.



  1. Greece cannot bring cats to meetings.



  1. Greece cannot open a cat smuggling network with Egypt.



  1. Greece cannot open a cat smuggling network with Jordan.



  1. No one is allowed to open a smuggling network of any kind.



  1. Bolivia is old enough to know not to encourage fights between nations.



  1. Russia must stop crushing Latvia.



  1. Haiti and Jamaica are not qualified to care for children.



  1. Physical violence is not acceptable.



  1. United States and Russia should sit on opposite sides of the room.



  1. Ecuador cannot enter pubs in the UK.



  1. Northern Ireland cannot fish in Loch Ness without company.



  1. Romano must stop hiding pizza under the meeting table.



  1. Thailand must immediately call any nation when Hong Kong enters the house with a box full of fireworks.



  1. Australia must not start a second Emu War, just so he can beat that animal.



  1. Chile must stop fighting with Bolivia.



  1. Chile is forbidden from making sea jokes near Bolivia.



  1. Cuba must have his cell phone confiscated at the beginning of the meetings.



  1. NEW ZEALAND CONTROLS THIS ABOMINATION OF NATURE!!!!!



  1. It is prohibited to sing in any language the song The Stereotypes Song.



  1. Nor may they mark the rhythm of the song with their feet.



  1. Whoever has taught El Salvador how to insult in Hebrew will be punished immediately.



  1. France must maintain a distance of 4 meters from Ukraine.



  1. Belarus may not carry daggers with her.



  1. Belarus cannot read books on how to make homemade weapons.



  1. LUXEMBOURG STOPS TRYING TO STAB ROMANIA WITH A WOODEN STAKE!



  1. ~~Guatemala cannot go near Paraguay.~~ Forget that, Guatemala is encouraged to approach Paraguay.



  1. Whatever is in the corner in the meeting room, under no circumstances should it be touched.



  1. Bulgaria is not a traitor to Europe, stop fucking around with that Kazakhstan.



  1. Gibraltar is too much of an outsider to be a subject of discussion between Spain and England.



  1. South Korea is forbidden to use the phrase ¨Sus pechos me pertenecen¨.



  1. South Korea is prohibited to write on his diplomatic papers the phrase ¨Everything is made in Korea - da ze¨.



  1. God bless North Korea’s soul for controlling his twin brother.



  1. Mexico cannot make sacrifices to Huitzilopochtli.



  1. Mexico must stop trying to convince Italy Romano to join ¨The dark side¨.



  1. Argentina must stop trying to enter the EU room.



  1. Belgium and Canada must not be left alone without supervision.



  1. Belgium cannot present the law of waffle supremacy to nations or human leaders.



  1. Canada cannot present the law of pancake supremacy to nations or human leaders.



  1. Stop calling the coronavirus a Chinese virus.



  1. Denmark is not the ¨King of the Snow¨.



  1. Denmark is not ¨El Supreme Lord of the Vikingos¨.



  1. Brazil and Venezuela cannot conspire against their bosses. As much as we would like them to leave the position.



  1. Czech and Slovakia can’t eat candy without supervision.



  1. If someone finds the Netherland’s pipe, take it to the lost and found immediately.



  1. Honduras does not count as a lost and found.



  1. Poland cannot take legal action for torture, outrage, and crimes against fashion.



  1. France cannot support Poland with these claims.



  1. South Africa must stop trying to lynch Angola.



  1. Libya, Sudan, and Algeria are forbidden from boarding a ship as of today.



  1. Palestine leaves Israel and Syria alone.



  1. ~~No one will provoke the Third World War in this century.~~




End file.
